


The King of Time & the Dino Knights

by Hakaisha98 (ZygardeKing92), ZygardeKing92



Series: Toei Super Hero Taisen (2018-2019) [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O, 騎士竜戦隊リュウソウジャー | Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZygardeKing92/pseuds/Hakaisha98, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZygardeKing92/pseuds/ZygardeKing92
Summary: The Ryusoulgers find themselves facing a group of monsters that are not the Druidon! What's more, they are saved by a young man claiming to be a King. A Story where the King of Time meets the Dinosaur Knights!





	1. Chapter 1

**Note: Guys, Kamen Rider Zi-O has ended at Episode 49 while Ryusoulger is until Episode 25. However, this fic will have original content AFTER those, based on the magazine & toy scans. So, please excuse me if I make up stuff that does not eventually end up in the canonical series.**

It was a peaceful day, and the six Ryusoulgers were blissfully hanging out in a cafe, eating ice cream sundaes.

"AH! I love ice cream!" Asuna said in a bubbly manner, eating some vanilla ice cream.

"Me too!" Canalo's younger sister Oto was with them. "All the food that humans make really is amazing!"

"Tsk tsk...the ice cream was too expensive though. I just wasted so much money" Canalo grumbled.

Koh, Melto & Towa all exchanged exasperated looks. Bamba just looked as stoic as ever, however he too was calmly eating his ice cream.

Suddenly, the crowds began screaming and running away in terror. The Ryusoulgers looked up in shock to see several monsters - Another Den-O, Another Build, Another Gaim and Another W.

"What are those?! They're not Druidon." Melto exclaimed.

"Aw man, I can't eat my ice cream!" Asuna pouted grumpily.

"Druidon or not, we need to stop them!" Koh said, standing up. Canalo told Oto to go and hide. The six Ryusoulgers stood up, and were just going to put down their ice cream when...

"It's alright! I can deal with them." The group turned to see a young man in spectralon-white royal garments and a golden circlet on his head facing the Another Riders.

"W-who are you?" Koh asked.

The man smiled at him.

"My name is Tokiwa Sougo. The King of Time & Space."

All the Ryusoulgers looked puzzled.

"You're a king?!" Towa exclaimed.

"But, but how are you going to deal with them?" Asuna exclaimed in disbelief.

Sougo merely smiled. He took out his Zikan Driver and Zi-O Ridewatch.

**"Zi-O!"** He attached the Zi-O Ridewatch to the Driver. The Ryusoulgers watched in surprise as the surprisingly ominous ticking of a clock sounded. "Henshin!" Sougo spun the Driver.

**"Rider Time! Kamen Rider Zi-O!"**

The Ryusoulgers looked on in shock as Kamen Rider Zi-O stood in front of them.

"Kamen...Rider?" Canalo said.

"I've heard of them. Apparently they also fight against monsters, and defend love, truth & peace." Bamba said.

Sougo took out the Build Ridewatch.

**"Armour Time! Best Match! Build!"**

The Ryusoulgers only looked on in amazement as Kamen Rider Zi-O Build Armour clashed with the Another Riders, his dual Drill Drill Crusher repelling their fierce physical attacks.

**"Finish Time! Vortex Time Break!"** Sougo unleashed his finisher with the dual Drill Drill Crusher, destroying Another Build & Another Den-O. He dodged a swing from Another Gaim's massive sword as he drew the Gaim Ridewatch.

**"Armour Time! Soiya! Gaim!"**

"He changed form again!" Towa said, as the other Ryusoulgers nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Sougo cut down Another W with his dual Daidaimaru and kicked back Another Gaim.

"Finish Time! Gaim! Squash Time Break!"

Sougo slashed Another Gaim & Another W into bits, before they exploded into nothingness.

"Wow...awesome! He's so strong!" Koh exclaimed in a childlike manner.

The Ryusoulgers ran up to him.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Asuna said. Koh & Towa nodded vigorously. If they had any doubts that he was a king, they were beginning to disappear.

Sougo scratched his head modestly. "It's my pleasure to fight evil and uphold justice. Still, I didn't know there were Another Riders in this world..."

Suddenly a wave of purple energy hurtled towards the Ryusoulgers. "Watch out!" Sougo said, before diving in front of them. The wave hit him hard, causing him to revert out of his transformation with a cry of pain.

"Sougo! You okay?!" Koh said, as the other Ryusoulgers helped him up. "Who's there?!"

"Me."

Sougo looked up and his eyes widened. "Hiryuu Kakogawa...not you again?!"

Hiryuu smiled coldly. "That's right, Tokiwa Sougo. I told you, didn't I? That I would erase your very existence?"

Sougo gritted his teeth. "Why did you attack them instead of me?!"

"Because I knew you would be able to sense my attack and dodge it. If I tried to hurt the warriors that protect this world, being the noble & selfless person you are, you would've taken the hit for them regardless."

The Ryusoulgers looked at Sougo, stunned. He was willing to take the hit for them? He did indeed have the compassion of a true king. 

"You will die here, Tokiwa Sougo. I will kill you & the Ryusoulgers and take over this world, before moving on to take over yours!" Hiryuu snarled sadistically before taking out his Another Zi-O Ridewatch.

"Zi-O 2!" He transformed into Another Zi-O 2. With a wave of his hand, all the nineteen Another Riders appeared along with Tankjoh, Gachireus, as well as the Unicorn, Kraken, Cerberus, Cockatrice & Shen Minusaurs.

The Ryusoulgers all gasped in shock & horror at seeing their previously defeated enemies rise again. "That's impossible! How did..." Melto began.

"He reversed time and brought them back." Sougo explained. Gritting his teeth, he fixed Another Zi-O with a steely glare. "I've given you so many chances, and tried to reconcile with you so many times, but you keep on throwing it down the drain. And now you want to hurt my subjects...and the brave Knights who defend this world. I...I will not forgive that!"

"That's right! I don't know what's up with you but...we will not let you destroy our world! Everyone! Let's go!" Koh said.

"Yeah!" The rest said.

"Qué Bom! Wassei Wassei Sou Sou Sou Wassei Wassei Sore Sore Sore Sore!"

"Qué Bom! Dongara haha Nossa Mossa Heysa Hoisa Mosa-sa-sa!"

"Ryu So Cool!"

Sougo gasped in awe & wonder as the six transformed Ryusoulgers stood before him.

"The Knight of Valour, Ryusoul Red!"

"The Knight of Wisdom, Ryusoul Blue!"

"The Knight of Vigor, Ryusoul Pink!"

"The Knight of Haste, Ryusoul Green!"

"The Knight of Glory, Ryusoul Black!"

"The Knight of Grandeur, Ryusoul Gold!"

"These noble souls will serve justice! Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger!"

"Woah, that's awesome! I'd better go all out as well!" Sougo said, taking out the Zi-O and Grand Zi-O Watches.

**"Zi-O! Grand Zi-O!"**

**"Advent! Complete! Turn Up! Change Beetle! Sword Form! Wake Up! Kamen Ride! Cyclone! Joker! Taka, Tora, Batta! 3,2,1! Shabadoobie Touch Henshin! Soiya! Drive! Open Eyes! Level Up! Best Match!"**

The Ryusoulgers all hastily got out of the way and stared in awe at the statues of the 20 Heisei Kamen Riders.

"Henshin!" Sougo said.

**"Grand Time! Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade! Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade! W, OOO, Fourze! Wizard, Gaim, Drive! Ghost, Ex-Aid, Build! Rejoice! Kamen Rider Grand Zi-O!!!"**

The six Ryusoulgers stared awestruck.

"This...this is so awesome! He really looks like a king now!" Koh said. Sougo patted him on the shoulder. "I never thought I would actually have the chance to fight alongside knights! Let's go!"

"Yeah! We'll show you our chivalry!" Koh took out the Max Ryusoul Charger. Melto took out the MeraMera Soul, Asuna the Dosun Soul, Towa the BiriBiri Soul, Bamba the Cosmo Soul & Canalo the HieHie Soul.

"Max Que Bom!"

"Kyo, Ryu, Sou, Sou! Kono Kanji!"

Ryusoul Red became Max Ryusoul Red, along with MeraMera Ryusoul Blue, Dosun Ryusoul Pink, BiriBiri Ryusoul Green, Cosmo Ryusoul Black & HieHie Ryusoul Gold.

"Attack!" Another Zi-O shrieked. All the revived Druidon & the Another Riders charged at them.

Max Ryusoul Red took on both Tankjoh & Gachireus at once.

"This time, Ryusoulger, we'll destroy you for sure!" Tankjoh said.

"Try if you can!" Max Ryusoul Red leaped up and sent Tankjoh flying with a roundhouse kick.

"What?!" Gachireus, shocked, attacked Koh, but was slashed brutally by the Max Ryusoul Charger.

Koh then inserted the Red & Green RyuSouls into the Charger. Miniature versions of the Knight Lance & Knight Shield appeared in his right & left hands respectively. He parried Tankjoh's sword before slashing & piercing him right through his chest, before setting the Knight Shield ablaze and clobbered Tankjoh with a formidable punch. As Tankjoh went flying like a rag doll, Koh turned around and let loose a massive fiery beam from the Knight Shield which knocked Gachireus over, before stabbing him repeatedly in the right chest with the Knight Lance.

Meanwhile, Sougo tapped a statue on his armour. **"Kabuto!"** The Perfect Zecter shot out from the skies into his hand.

**"All Zecter Combine! Maximum Hyper Typhoon!"** Sougo swung his sword with a loud battle cry, totally obliterating a swarm of Another Riders, Another Kabuto among them.

Sougo then pressed another. **"Wizard!"**

The Ax-Calibur appeared in his other hand.

**"High Touch - Plasma Shining Strike!"** Swinging the Ax-Calibur repeatedly, the weapon grew larger & larger until Sougo brought it down with crushing force, extirpating another swarm of Another Riders.

Roaring in fury, Another Zi-O charged at Sougo with his two blades. Sougo drew his Zikan Girade & Saikyo Girade and began clashing with Hiryuu.

Meanwhile, Koh now faced a beaten-up Tankjoh & Gachireus.

"This can't be..." Gachireus said.

"How did you get so strong?!" Tankjoh demanded.

Koh chuckled. "You guys missed a lot when you were dead." He then inserted the MeraMera & Cosmo Souls into the Max Ryusoul Charger.

"MeraMera! Cosmo! W Max Dino Slash!" Koh slashed outwards with the Max Ryusoul Charger & the Ryusoul Ken; from each of the Max Ryusoul Changer's three claws came gigantic waves of flaming fire, purplish cosmic energy, light energy & dark energy, as did the Ryusoul Ken. Tankjoh & Gachireus screamed as they were engulfed by the waves of fire, light, dark & cosmic energy, utterly obliterated. 

"Burning Dino Slash!" Melto said.

"Thumping Dino Crusher!" Asuna said.

"Thunder Dino Slash!" Towa said.

"Cosmo Dino Slash!" Bamba said.

"Final Freezing Shot!" Canalo said.

They unleashed their finishers, destroying the Unicorn, Kraken, Cerberus, Cockatrice & Shen Minusaurs respectively.

Sougo meanwhile had gained the upper hand against Hiryuu, and cut down the Another Riders.

**"Finish Time! King Giri Giri Slash!"** The Saikyo Zikan Girade was engulfed in a massive column of immensely powerful golden energy. With a final swing of his sword Sougo obliterated all the other Another Riders as well as heavily damaging Hiryuu.

"No...not again. I refuse to lose this time!" Hiryuu said, charging at Sougo. However he was intercepted by Koh, who slashed him with both the Ryusoul Ken & Max Ryusoul Charger.

"This is the end, Hiryuu! Let's go, Koh!"

"Yeah!" Koh said, inserting the MeraMera & BiriBiri Souls.

"MeraMera! BiriBiri! W Max Dino Slash!" Massive waves of flames & lightning surged from the Max Ryusoul Changer & Ryusoul Ken. 

**"Finish Time! Grand Zi-O! All Twenty Time Break!" **The symbols of the 20 Heisei Riders appeared circling Sougo's Sword as it was coated in an even larger column of golden energy again. Sou slashed outwards with all his might, slashing thoroughly through Another Zi-O 2 just as the waves of fire & lightning hit him as well.

Another Zi-O 2 was soundly defeated, and reverted back to Hiryuu. He feebly grabbed the Another Zi-O 2 Watch, but Sougo picked it up.

"I think this is too dangerous for you to hang on to." Sougo said grimly, shattering the Watch with a swing of his sword.

With another wave of his hand, Hiryuu gasped as he was suddenly flash-frozen, before he literally vanished into dust that flew away in the wind. The Ryusoulgers looked on in awe & surprise. Now they definitely believed that he was the King of Time.

They all reverted from their transformations.

"I have go now. It's been really nice fighting with you guys." Sougo said, smiling at them.

"Us too!" Asuna said. Melto, Canalo & Towa smiled and nodded as well. Bamba merely nodded stoically.

"Take care, Your Majesty." Koh said, smiling broadly. Sougo nodded, returning his smile.

"Look after this world for me...my brave knights." With that, Sougo vanished with an entire collection of clock manifestations behind him.

"That was really something." Towa said.

"Ah, I'm exhausted." Asuna said, yawning and stretching.

"Kamen Riders, huh? Never thought we'd actually get to meet them." Koh said. Before he turned to the others

"Alright, let's go home!"


	2. Revised Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first wrote this on AO3, Kamen Rider Zi-O was still running at Episode 43, while Ryusoulger was at Episode 17. Therefore, my depictions of Max Ryusoul Red and others was based solely on the scans, and my own imagination. Now, it's high time I put in the necessary updates. Enjoy!

It was a peaceful day, where the radiant sunshine shone warmly on every part of Japan. The six Ryusoulgers were blissfully hanging out in a cafe, eating ice cream sundaes.

"AH! I love ice cream!" Asuna said in a bubbly manner, eating some vanilla ice cream.

"Me too!" Canalo's younger sister Oto was with them, staring in awe at her own portion. "All the food that humans make really is amazing!"

"Tsk tsk...the ice cream was too expensive though. I just wasted so much money" Canalo grumbled.

Koh, Melto & Towa all exchanged exasperated looks. Bamba just looked as stoic as ever, however he too was calmly eating his ice cream.

Suddenly, the crowds began screaming and running away in terror. The Ryusoulgers looked up in shock to see several monsters - Another Den-O, Another Build, Another Gaim and Another W.

"What are those?! They're not Druidon." Melto exclaimed.

"Aw man, I can't eat my ice cream!" Asuna pouted grumpily.

"Druidon or not, we need to stop them!" Koh said, standing up. Canalo told Oto to go and hide. The six Ryusoulgers stood up, and were just going to put down their ice cream when...

"It's alright! I can deal with them." The group turned to see a young man in spectralon-white royal garments and a golden circlet on his head facing the Another Riders.

"W-who are you?" Koh asked.

The man smiled at him.

"My name is Tokiwa Sougo. The King of Time & Space."

All the Ryusoulgers looked puzzled.

"You're a king?!" Towa exclaimed.

"But, but how are you going to deal with them?" Asuna exclaimed in disbelief.

Sougo merely smiled. He took out his Zikan Driver and Zi-O Ridewatch.

**"Zi-O!"**

Sougo slotted the activated Zi-O Ridewatch into the Zikan Driver, and spun it. "Henshin!" 

**"Rider Time! Kamen Rider Zi-O!"**

The Ryusoulgers looked on in shock as Kamen Rider Zi-O stood in front of them.

"Kamen...Rider?" Canalo said.

"I've heard of them. Apparently they also fight against monsters, and defend love, truth & peace." Bamba said.

Sougo took out the Build Ridewatch.

**"Armour Time! _Best Match!_ Build!"**

The Ryusoulgers only looked on in amazement as Kamen Rider Zi-O Build Armour clashed with the Another Riders, his dual Drill Drill Crusher repelling their fierce physical attacks.

**"Finish Time! Vortex Time Break!"** Sougo unleashed his finisher with the dual Drill Drill Crusher, destroying Another Build & Another Den-O. He dodged a swing from Another Gaim's massive sword as he drew the Gaim Ridewatch.

**"Armour Time! _Soiya!_ Gaim!"**

"He changed form again!" Towa said, as the other Ryusoulgers nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Sougo cut down Another W with his dual Daidaimaru and kicked back Another Gaim.

**"Finish Time! Gaim! Squash Time Break!"**

Sougo slashed Another Gaim & Another W into bits, before they exploded into nothingness.

"Wow...awesome! He's so strong!" Koh exclaimed in a childlike manner.

The Ryusoulgers ran up to him.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Asuna said. Koh & Towa nodded vigorously. If they had any doubts that he was a king, they were beginning to disappear.

Sougo scratched his head modestly. "It's my pleasure to fight evil and uphold justice. Still, I didn't know there were Another Riders in this world..."

Suddenly a wave of purple energy hurtled towards the Ryusoulgers. "Watch out!" Sougo said, before diving in front of them. The wave hit him hard, causing him to revert out of his transformation with a cry of pain.

"Sougo! You okay?!" Koh said, as the other Ryusoulgers helped him up. "Who's there?!"

"Me."

Sougo looked up and his eyes widened. "Hiryuu Kakogawa...not you again?!"

Hiryuu smiled coldly. "That's right, Tokiwa Sougo. I told you, didn't I? That I would erase your very existence?"

Sougo gritted his teeth. "Why did you attack them instead of me?!"

"Because I knew you would be able to sense my attack and dodge it. If I tried to hurt the warriors that protect this world, being the noble & selfless person you are, you would've taken the hit for them regardless."

The Ryusoulgers looked at Sougo, stunned. He was willing to take the hit for them?

"You will die here, Tokiwa Sougo. I will kill you & the Ryusoulgers and take over this world, before moving on to take over yours!" Hiryuu snarled sadistically before taking out his Another Zi-O II Ridewatch.

**"Zi-O II!"** He transformed into Another Zi-O 2. With a wave of his hand, all the nineteen Another Riders appeared along with Tankjoh, Gachireus, as well as the Unicorn, Kraken, Cerberus, Cockatrice & Shen Minusaurs.

The Ryusoulgers all gasped in shock & horror at seeing their previously defeated enemies rise again. "That's impossible! How did..." Melto began.

"He reversed time and brought them back." Sougo explained. Gritting his teeth, he fixed Another Zi-O II with a steely glare. "I've given you so many chances, and tried to reconcile with you so many times, but you keep on throwing it down the drain. And now you want to hurt my subjects...and the brave Knights who defend this world. I...I will not forgive that!"

"That's right! I don't know what's up with you but...we will not let you destroy our world! Everyone! Let's go!" Koh said.

"Yeah!" The rest said, taking out their Ryusouls.

"Ryusoul Change!" They all yelled, slotting their respective Ryusouls into their Ryusoul Changers. (The Mosa Changer, for Canalo's case) 

**"Qué Bom! Wassei Wassei Sou Sou Sou Wassei Wassei Sore Sore Sore Sore!"**

**"Qué Bom! Dongara haha Nossa Mossa Heysa Hoisa Mosa-sa-sa!"**

**"Ryu So Cool!"**

Sougo gasped in awe & wonder as the six transformed Ryusoulgers stood before him.

**"The Knight of Valour, Ryusoul Red!"** Koh shouted, with Tyramigo roaring behind him. 

**"The Knight of Wisdom, Ryusoul Blue!**" Melto declared, with Triken slamming his nose-sword on the ground behind him. 

**"The Knight of Vigor, Ryusoul Pink!"** Asuna shouted, with Ankyloze rearing up and slamming her hammer-tail down. 

**"The Knight of Haste, Ryusoul Green!**" Towa yelled, with Tigerlance rearing its head and roaring. 

**"The Knight of Glory, Ryusoul Black!"** Bamba declared, with Milneedle bellowing behind him. 

**"The Knight of Grandeur, Ryusoul Gold!"** Canalo declared lastly, with MosaRex roaring menacingly behind him. 

**"These noble souls will be used for justice! Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger!"**

"Woah, that's awesome!" Sougo said, staring at the six Ryusoulgers in unabashed awe. He grinned optimistically. "I'd better go all out as well!" Sougo said, taking out the Zi-O and Grand Zi-O Watches.

**"Zi-O!" "Grand Zi-O!"**

"Huh?" The six Ryusoulgers turned to stare in confusion at Sougo, as he slotted the Watches into the Zikan Driver.

**"_(Suspenseful music transitioning to Kuuga Mighty Form transformation sound) (Agito's Altering transformation sound) _Advent! Complete! Turn Up! Change Beetle! _(Hibiki's Onkaku ringing)_ Sword Form! Wake Up! Kamen Ride! Cyclone! Joker! Taka, Tora, Batta! 3,2,1! Shabadoobie Touch Henshin! Soiya! Drive! Open Eyes! Level Up! Best Match! Rider Time!"**

The Ryusoulgers all hastily got out of the way and stared in awe at the statues of the 20 Heisei Kamen Riders. "Who are they...?" 

"Henshin!" Sougo said, turning the Zikan Driver 360 degrees.

**"Grand Time! Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade! Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade! W, OOO, Fourze! Wizard, Gaim, Drive! Ghost, Ex-Aid, Build! REJOICE! Kamen Rider Grand Zi-O!!!"** The transformation sound completed, as Sougo stood in his Grand Zi-O form, in all its shining, golden majesty. 

"That's...so awesome! He really looks like a king now!" Koh exclaimed, starstruck.

"Amazing...they all combined with him!" Melto exclaimed, ever the observant one.

"So cool!" Asuna & Towa goggled. 

Bamba & Canalo merely made noises of approval & awe. 

Sougo patted Koh on the shoulder. "I never thought I would actually have the chance to fight alongside knights! Let's go!"

"Yeah! We'll show you our chivalry!" Koh took out the Max Ryusoul Changer & the Max Ryusoul. Melto took out the MeraMera Soul, Asuna the Doshin Soul, Towa the BiriBiri Soul, Bamba the Cosmo Soul & Canalo the HieHie Soul.

**"Max Que Bom! (triumphant tribal music) OHHHH MAX!!!"**

**"Kyo, Ryu, Sou, Sou! Kono Kanji!"**

Ryusoul Red became Max Ryusoul Red, along with MeraMera Ryusoul Blue, Doshin Ryusoul Pink, BiriBiri Ryusoul Green, Cosmo Ryusoul Black & HieHie Ryusoul Gold.

"Attack!" Another Zi-O II shrieked. All the revived Druidon & the Another Riders charged at them.

Max Ryusoul Red took on both Tankjoh & Gachireus at once.

"This time, Ryusoulger, we'll destroy you for sure!" Tankjoh said.

"Try if you can!" Max Ryusoul Red leaped up and sent Tankjoh flying with a roundhouse kick.

"What?!" Gachireus, shocked, attacked Koh, but was slashed brutally by the claws on the Max Ryusoul Changer. Thus began the time when Tankjoh & Gachireus would be subject to a no-hold-barred beatdown by Max Ryusoul Red, bombarded relentlessly by heavy punches & kicks and agonizing slashes from his Max Ryusoul Changer claws. 

Meanwhile, Sougo tapped a statue on his armour. **"Blade!"** The King Rouzer shot out from the statue into his hand.

**"Royal Straight Flush!"** Golden manifestations of the Spade 10, Jack, Queen, King & Ace Cards appeared in front of him, before Sougo slashed with the King Rouzer. An intensely powerful beam of golden energy blasted through a swarm of Another Riders, including Another Blade, and caused all of them to explode spectacularly into nothingness. 

Sougo then pressed another. **"Wizard!"**

The Ax-Calibur appeared in his other hand. **"Hi-Hi-High Touch - Plasma Shining Strike!"** Swinging the Ax-Calibur repeatedly, the weapon grew larger & larger until Sougo brought it down with crushing force, extirpating another swarm of Another Riders.

Roaring in fury, Another Zi-O charged at Sougo with his two blades. Sougo drew his Zikan Girade & Saikyo Girade and began clashing with Hiryuu.

Meanwhile, Koh now faced a beaten-up Tankjoh & Gachireus.

"This can't be..." Gachireus said.

"How did you get so strong?!" Tankjoh demanded.

Koh chuckled. "You guys missed a lot when you were dead." He then bumped the handle of his Ryusoul Ken against the side button of the Max Ryusoul Changer. 

_**"Max Charge!"**_ The claws on the Max Ryusoul Changer and the blade of the Ryusoul Ken were charged up with intensely flaming energy.

**"Everlasting Dino Slash!" _"FULL MAAAAAAXXX!"_** Koh slashed outwards with the Max Ryusoul Changer & Ryusoul Ken; a flaming crimson slash from the Ryusoul Ken sliced brutally across the torsos of Tankjoh & Gachireus, before it was followed by a flaming golden triple slash from the claws that cleaved them vertically. The two Druidon generals screamed & howled in shock, pain & rage as they were erased in an epic blaze of glory. 

**"Burning Dino Slash!"** Melto said, sending out a massive, roaring Dimevolcano-head made entirely out of raging flames.

**"Dino Sonic Blow!"** Asuna said, sending a continuous flurry of thunderous sonic blows of green energy from the Doshin Armour's huge punching gloves.

**"Thunder Dino Slash!"** Towa said, sending a huge, snarling SpinoThunder-head made entirely of crackling lightning.

**"Cosmic Dino Slash!"** Bamba said, sending a massive CosmoRaptor-head trailing with bright light & dark energy.

**"Final Blizzard Shot!"** Canalo said, sending out a huge ball of freezing, icy energy.

They unleashed their finishers, destroying the Unicorn, Kraken, Cerberus, Cockatrice & Shen Minusaurs respectively.

Sougo meanwhile had gained the upper hand against Hiryuu, and cut down the Another Riders.

**"Finish Time! King Giri Giri Slash!"** Charging up his huge sword in a vast column of potent golden energy, Sougo obliterated all the other Another Riders with a final, powerful swing, as well as heavily damaging Hiryuu.

"No...not again. I refuse to lose this time!" Hiryuu defiantly roared, charging at Sougo. However he was intercepted by Koh, who slashed him with both the Ryusoul Ken & Max Ryusoul Changer.

"This is the end, Hiryuu! Let's go, Koh!"

"Yeah!" Koh said, undoing his Max Ryusoul Red form. He reached out, and the Ryusoul Calibur flew into his hand.

**"Unleash our souls! Ryusoul Calibur!"** Sougo looked on in awe as Noblesse Ryusoul Red appeared amidst a trumpet fanfare.

"Wow, another power-up? But I'm not gonna lose!" Sougo grinned, as he took out his Grand Zi-O Ridewatch and Zi-O Ridewatch, reverting back to Kamen Rider Zi-O. He then took out his Oma Zi-O Ridewatch. 

**"Oma Zi-O!"** Activating the Ridewatch, he inserted it into the Zikan Driver. "Henshin!"

**"King Time!"** Gold & silver linings of energy appeared and coalesced around him, transforming him into Kamen Rider Zi-O Oma Form.** "Kamen Rider Zi-O Oh-Ma!!!" **

"WOW...amazing!" Koh said, admiring Sougo's new form. "Let's finish this!"

"Alright!" Sougo agreed, nodding. Waving his hand, golden portals of time appeared, revealing Kamen Rider Faiz in his Blaster Form, Kamen Rider Kabuto in his Hyper Form, Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form, Kamen Rider W in his Xtreme form, Kamen Rider Fourze Cosmic States, Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity Style, Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron, Kamen Rider Ghost Mugen Damashii, Kamen Rider Hyper Muteki Ex-Aid & Kamen Rider Build Genius. 

Koh pulled out the Red Ryusoul and put it in the Ryusoul Calibur. 

**"The Champion of Attack, Tyramigo!"** The Ryusoul Calibur announced. Noblesse Ryusoul Red gathered all the energy of Tyramigo into a mass of raw, unbridled rainbow-colored power that took the form of Tyramigo's head. 

**"Extreme Dino Slash!" _"Extreme Dino Slash!"_ **

**"King Finish Time!" **Sougo pressed the button on the Oma Zi-O Ridewatch, before swivelling the Zikan Driver. The Legend Riders also all prepared their Rider Kick finishers.

**"King Time Break!" **Sougo leapt up towards Another Zi-O II, his foot coated with a powerful stream of flaming golden energy. 

**"Exceed Charge!"/ "Rider Kick!"/"Wake Up!"/"Xtreme! Maximum Drive!"/"Limit Break!"/"Kick Strike! SAIKOOO!!!"/"Hissatsu! Full Throttle!"/"Mugen God Omega Drive!"/"HYPER CRITICAL SPARKING!"/"Ready, GO! Genius Finish!"**

The Legend Riders flew through the air, aiming their Rider Kicks at Kakogawa Hiryuu, before they all fused & coalesced into Kamen Rider Zi-O Oma Form, lending their collective power & strength to his King Time Break. 

"No...! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Hiryuu screamed in utter desperation. 

"This is the end! Kakogawa Hiryuu!" Sougo roared as he landed his Rider Kick on Another Zi-O II with full force, penetrating right through his torso, right after the Extreme Dino Slash in the form of Tyramigo's head chomped on him. 

An earth-shaking explosion occurred, before waves of golden energy travelled outwards, restoring any destruction & collateral damage in the city to its original, unspoilt state before the Another Riders had appeared. Kakogawa Hiryuu had been vanquished for good in the explosion, the Another Zi-O II Ridewatch shattering into nothingness.

Sougo & Koh stood in silence, posing for the cameras XD before they nodded at each other approvingly. 

Later, Sougo stood before the six Ryusoulgers, all of them having reverted from their transformations. 

"I have go now. It's been really nice fighting with you guys." Sougo said, smiling pleasantly at them.

"Us too!" Asuna said. Melto, Canalo & Towa smiled and nodded as well. Bamba merely nodded stoically.

"Take care, Your Majesty." Koh said, smiling broadly and clapping his shoulder. Sougo nodded, also clapping Koh's shoulder as an indication of camaraderie, and returning his smile.

"Look after this world for me...my brave knights." With that, Sougo slowly stepped back. A series of whirring clock manifestations appeared around him, and he waved at them as he slowly vanished back to his own palace. 

"That was really something." Towa said to the group at large, to which they nodded in affirmation. .

"Ah, I'm exhausted." Asuna said, yawning and stretching.

"Kamen Riders, huh? Never thought we'd actually get to meet them." Koh said, grinning and looking up at the sky. 

"Alright, let's go home!"


End file.
